In my Dreams
by jamieg2892
Summary: ONESHOT......Gohan misses Cell and is worried what his family will think.


**I my Dreams**

**Lyrics are In my Dreams by Blutengel**

Gohan sat on his desk chair in the room and stared at a scar he had on his wrist that had been caused by Cell's claws. For some weird reason, he missed him. The person he had killed only a few weeks ago. It was confusing. Somehow when he looked through the memories of the games, whenever he saw the android's face he had a little tingling feeling in his tummy. Like, he wanted him. He wanted to be with him. Close to him.

I feel the coldness in my heart 

**I wish that you could be with me**

**I wish that you could heal my endless pain**

**And take me away from all my fears**

He tried to shake it off but it was no use, he had feelings for him. It couldn't be, he was his enemy. It was too strange to take in at first. Even if Gohan did tell him, he would never take him on. He killed him; it's not likely he's going to be his lover after that. But what would his family think? Would they be ashamed to have a son who's gay, and would Gohan himself be able to live up to the pressure and insults almost inevitable in his future.

But I'm trapped in my world of doubts 

**I'm not free to follow you**

**I know you would give everything you could**

**And you would handle me with care**

Gohan stood up and walked over to the window looking up into the perfectly clear morning sky. He thought of his Dad and how he would probably react to this news, for all his life he had been very understanding and listened to Gohan's every word. He had even died for him and for the whole Earth.

"I don't want to shame you Dad. But, I can't help it. It's just…" he whispered to the sky, clutching his scathed and scarred arm.

What he didn't know was that Goku was listening to every word. He had asked King Kai to help him talk to his son, and he had arrived at the perfect time.

"What is it, Goku?" King Kai asked as he concentrated hard on Gohan's energy.

"I don't know, King Kai. He's talking about being ashamed or something. Am I ready to talk?" he replied. Bubbles and Gregory raced over and stood a distance away watching with eager eyes.

"Go ahead, my boy."

"Okay, Gohan?"

Gohan raised his head as he heard his Dad's voice in his head. At first he thought of it as a simple memory, but when he heard it a second time he knew it was Goku.

"Gohan, are you there?"

"Daddy?"

"GOHAN! Heh, how are you son?"

"I'm…fine…"

"That's not what I've heard."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

Goku lowered his head and thought carefully about what he was going to ask his son.

"I heard you talking to me. Something about being ashamed."

"Oh yeah…" Gohan replied, closing his eyes in worry.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Gohan?"

He hesitated and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge. He looked at the scars on his arms and ran his fingers down them slowly.

"Yeah, there is something."

Goku raised his head and his heart started to pound as he prepared for what was coming up.

"Dad, you know when I was fighting Cell?"

"Yeah?"

He hesitated again and his heart started to race faster and faster.

"I…I…"

"Tell me Gohan, please?"

"I like him."

Goku tensed up in shock, confused at what he had just heard. He looked up at King Kai who had heard the same.

"You what?"

"I like him, Daddy. It's hard for me to tell even you, but I fear there's no one else I can let it out to."

"What do you mean 'like', Gohan?"

"You know, I like his body and his looks."

"Gohan…"

"…I know."

"What?"

"Your ashamed at me, you don't want to know me anymore. I'm not a son to you."

"I never said that, son."

"But you were thinking it."

"Gohan, it's not up to me to decide who you like and who you don't. But please don't go looking for him. He's not worth it."

"I don't want to talk, Dad."

"…Okay. I'll see you later, Gohan."

"Bye Daddy."

I will never the moment when you looked into my eyes 

**When I touched your skin for the first time**

**I felt heaven in my hands**

Gohan lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Goku lowered his hand and stood upright. King Kai turned to the saiyan who was looking down at the grass.

"Goku, I know you may be angry, but the boy needs some time to work things over. It's probably a phase he's going through."

"BUT HE ISN'T YOUR SON, IS HE?" Goku screamed back making Bubbles and Gregory run to the other side of the planet in no time flat. King Kai jumped back a bit and fixed his glasses.

"How can he like him, King Kai? He was his enemy!"

"I don't know, Goku. But it's best if you let it pass over."

"Hmmm…whatever you say. You're the wise one here"

On Earth, Gohan had fallen asleep with his finger still on the scar. He was dreaming of a flashback to the Cell Games. He kept seeing Cell's face wherever he looked, and he loved every second of it. That white, smooth skin with those deep, magenta eyes.

So I try to close my eyes 

**And I'm dreaming me away**

**In my dreams you hold me tight**

**In my dreams you're always near**

And then it skipped to the part were Cell had hold of him, breaking his back slowly. He stood on the outskirts watching himself being crushed alive by the monster he loved so much. Slowly, he walked over to the struggle without anyone noticing him and stood next to Cell. He raised his hand and placed it on his white, velvety skin. It was cold yet drenched in sweat and pulsing from the blood rushing through his veins.

He moved his hand up and down his cheek, stroking it gently. Then he walked a bit closer and placed one arm around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. The hard, black membrane was heaven to Gohan's young skin as he moved his head back and forth over his shoulder.

Cell's muscles tensed and grew larger as he compacted the young boy in his arms as the other version gently cuddled him. Gohan felt warm and cosy as if he could trust him, he felt safe with him. No matter what he was doing to his dream version, THIS Gohan was in bliss.

I never want to wake up again 

**Don't want to face reality**

**You're so far away from me**

**But you'll always be in my dreams**

But this dream was about to end. Gohan felt faint and he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Gohan, darling?"

The boy heard a distance voice calling his name, but he didn't want to go. He loved where he was now, he didn't want to go back to the real world. He wanted to dream.

"Gohan?"

His vision turned to black and he didn't feel Cell anymore near him. The next thing he saw was his mother's face looking down at him.

"Gohan! You're awake!"

His heart sank and he began to raise his anger level.

"Gohan! You've got homework to do! NOW GET TO IT!" Chi Chi screamed and walked out the room.

In return, Gohan sat up and shot a small blast through the door and straight through his mother's torso sending her crashing to the ground…screaming.

"I want to dream…"

**Plz Review!!**


End file.
